Nothing is Predestined
by ipodfanatic000
Summary: Jamie used to be a part of Sara's life, until a tragic event made her leave her life behind, six years later, she returns unexpectedly back into Sara's life.....A/U sort of...Femslash...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own any characters from CSI, everyone is owned by me.

Nothing is Predestined

Jamie and Sara met at a crime scene, Sara Sidle was a CSI working for the San Francisco Crime Lab, when she got the call that would change her life forever. Jamie Stone wasn't the victim only a witness, but as the investigation continued, Sara and Jamie grew close and became good friends, until they realized that they had feelings for the other. Both Sara and Jamie were bisexual, but had never acted on their inner desires until they met each other. They lived apart, Sara had her own apartment, and Jamie had her own loft. Jamie was a manager of a local health food store, so she actually did make a good salary. Every saturday, Sara and Jamie would get together at Sara's apartment to be together. They enjoyed every minute they got to spend with each other. After six months together, Sara started to date the ME, Mike, she loved Jamie but didn't want anyone to know about that part of her life, so she did date men occasionally, she just never let things get to serious between the two of them, because her heart belonged to Jamie.

Because of their demanding schedules Sara and Mike were only able to see each other outside of the job on their days off. Sara liked it this better, because it didn't hinder Jamie coming over every saturday. Jamie didn't like the fact that Sara was dating Mike to keep up appearances, to her Sara was cheating on her, but she did understand the situation, and while she disagreed when Sara told her that she should find a guy as well, she stayed true to Sara, saying that her job kept her from achieving that. After six months of Sara dating Mike, Jamie could tell that it was getting serious between the two of them, it wasn't until Jamie's building burned down that she was able to convince Sara to let her live there. By this time Mike was in fact living with Sara, and was a little reluctant to let Jamie move in with them, but he respected how much Sara cared about her friend, and the fact that the only real place Jamie could go was to a hotel, for she had no family in the area and other than Sara her only friend lived in Vegas.

On the nights that Mike had to leave because he was the Chief Medical Examiner, Sara took advantage of this and would spend hours in Jamie's room, being with her lover. When she would hear Mike pull up, she would slip out of Jamie's bed, and pretend she was coming from a different room in the apartment, Mike was none the wiser to what was really going on between the two friends. One night Jamie and Sara were talking about children, Jamie was telling her how much she wanted to have a child, but feared it would never happen, because she could never let herself care about a man enough to go to that length. Sara talked Jamie into invitrofertilization, so she could have a child, Sara wanted children too, but wasn't sure if she loved Mike enough to go that far.

_Mid September_

Two weeks after their talk Jamie had an appointment with a specialist, who was implanting the fertilized embryos into Jamie's body. The doctor told her to go home and rest for a few days and then take a test after two weeks to make sure that the procedure had taken. On the way home from the doctors appointment, Jamie told Sara that she knew that Sara was a woman, but she wanted her to be the other parent to the baby. Stopped at a redlight, Sara told her that she wouldn't have it any other way, and kissed Jamie. Unknown to them, Mike was coming the other way and saw the intimate exchange between the two friends, and it angered him, and he decided that if Jamie wasn't going to move out on her own he would force her too. Later that night it was Mike's day off and Sara had to work, once he was sure that Sara was gone for the night and he was alone with Jamie. He called Jamie into the kitchen telling her that he made supper for them tonight, she thanked him and sat down to eat, after supper was done Jamie said she was going to go for a walk. Jamie left the apartment, and went for what she decided would be a twenty minute walk. What she didn't know was that Mike in disguise was coming up behind with a baseball bat. Mike, walked up behind her, and told her that she had to get out of his and Sara's apartment, she was no longer wanted there, when Jamie turned around and told him that Sara wouldn't want that, Mike started hitting her head with his baseball bat. After several hits Jamie was knocked unconscious with an open head wound. Mike threw the bat, knowing that with gloves on they wouldn't find his fingerprints, Sara didn't even know he owned this bat, he had bought it today with cash.

Back at the crime lab, Sara was hard a work finishing her examination of the evidence, when she had just finished putting away the evidence, the first in command supervisor came up to her and told her that she had a new crime scene she needed to be at it was a 245 (assualt with a deadly weapon) at 87 Hybrid Square. Sara recognized the address as close to her own apartment, she grabbed her kit, and headed out to her car where she met up with her partner Cindy. Once the duo arrived at the scene, Sara being the superior investigator, told Cindy to go with the victim in the bus, she would stay here with the scene. Jamie's body wasn't fully into the bus when Cindy had reached her. Cindy knew Jamie, because she shopped at the store Jamie worked at and she knew that her and Sara were close friends. Telling herself that right now Sara had to concentrate on the case, she said nothing and got into the ambulance with her friend. Several hours later, Cindy finally arrived back at the Crime Lab, she met up with Sara in the break room, Sara was having a cup of coffee, after talking to Mike who told her that Jamie had left hours ago, Sara tried to call Jamie's cell, only to get nothing but her voicemail. Once Sara saw Cindy, she asked her how the victim was. Cindy trying to keep her emotions in check, told her supervisor that the bastard had bashed in the vics head, but she was still alive, and was unconscious. Cindy still reluctant to tell Sara who the victim was, asked what she knew so far. The only thing Sara knew was that the weapon was a baseball bat and there were no prints, the perp either wiped it down or was wearing gloves, unless the vic could identify who attacked her, she was afraid he would get away with this. Unable to keep it in any longer, Cindy told Sara that there was something she needed to know about the victim, at that moment, the technician from the evidence locker came in and told Sara that a cell phone in her latest case had been ringing off the hook for ten minutes until a few minutes ago. This concerned Sara since she had just been trying to call Jamie until Cindy came in. Sara looked back at Cindy and asked her what she was about to say. Cindy tried to convey as much calmness as she could, when she told Sara that the their victim was, Jamie. The only thing Sara did was run out of the crime lab, and raced to the hosptial.

Once there Sara told the receptionist that she was here for any news on Jamie Stone. The receptionist asked her if she was family, she said no not technically but she was the closet thing she has to family. The receptionist seeing that Sara was going to break down at any moment, told her that Ms. Stone was in the ICU, she was still unconscious. Just as she was about to step away Mike came bursting through the doors, he gathered Sara into his arms, and said that the hospital had just called their home, considering Sara was listed as Jamie's emergency contact, and when he tried to reach her on her cell she wasn't answering, so he came directly to the hospital. Sara started to cry into Mike's chest shaking, saying she didn't know what she would do if she lost Jamie, to her Jamie was family. The couple then proceeded to go up to the ICU, where they were both let into Jamie's room. Mike tried to conceal his anger that Jamie had survived the attack, stood by the door as Sara went to Jamie's bedside, talking to the unconscious woman. After twenty minutes, with no response from Jamie, Mike walked over to Sara and told her that right now there was nothing more they could do. As soon as Mike spoke, Jamie started to go into some sort of seizure, her blood pressure was skyrocketing, which scared Sara even more that she was running out the door screaming for a doctor. Mike realizing that he couldn't do anymore harm to Jamie without getting caught left the hospital room, and clutched onto Sara, as the doctors rushed into Jamie's room, to try and calm Jamie's seizure. After medicating Jamie to lower her blood pressure, the doctor told Sara and Mike that not only were visiting hours with the hospital over, he felt that for Jamie's safety, it would be best if they left, because if the seizure came again and was worse it could either kill Jamie or place her into a coma.

A few days later, without any further seizures, the doctors moved Jamie out of the ICU. By the end of the week Jamie had woken up and other than the constant headache, said she was fine. Cindy came to visit Jamie once she was awake and talking. Jamie asked her why Sara hadn't been here, Cindy told her that because of a death threatening seizure that came on when Sara and Mike were in her room, the couple were banned from visiting. Jamie then understood that because of Mike being in the room after he attacked her, her beloved Sara wasn't allowed to visit. While Cindy and Jamie were talking, the doctor came in about six pm, and told Jamie that she was being released from the hospital since she was doing very well. Since Jamies car was at Sara's apartment, she asked Cindy if she would give her a ride to Sara's place, Cindy agreed and the two women left the hospital. After Jamie had woken up and was on her way to Sara's she was just going to go into the apartment with Cindy since Cindy wanted to see Sara, go into the guest room, pack up her belongings, and just leave no matter, how much Sara pleaded or begged to know why she was moving out so soon after being released from the hospital. Jamie decided that she just wanted to forget what had happened and get as far away as possible from California.

Once the women arrived at Sara's apartment, Jamie realizing she still had her key, she let her and Cindy into the apartment though the door was unlocked, Jamie and Cindy walked into the living room to find Sara and Mike making out on the couch. Mike had his back to Jamie and Cindy, but Sara feeling that they were being watched, broke away and to her shock, saw Jamie standing there. Sara jumped up from the couch and moved to hug Jamie, Jamie seeing Sara do this started to walk away, saying that she needed some stuff. Sara greeted Cindy and told her to sit here with Mike, she wanted to check on Jamie. The only person who knew what Jamie was planning to do was Jamie, even Cindy didn't know. Once Sara reached Jamie's room, she walked into finding Jamie stuffing her clothes into her suitcases. Sara asked her what was going, and as Jamie hastly packed, said she was leaving, Sara asked her where she was going, Jamie told her that she was going to go stay with her brother. Sara started to cry knowing full well, Jamie's brother Tim, lived in Boston. As soon as her last bag was sealed, she grabbed her bags stormed past a sobbing Sara, walked out into the living room, followed by Sara asking her not to move to Boston, said goodbye to Cindy and to be nice to Mike said goodbye to him, walked out the door. Once to her car, she threw her bags into the trunk, ignoring Sara, got into her car and drove off, leaving Sara standing there watching her drive out of her life. Jamie went to a local hotel, she wouldn't be able to close her bank account until morning. Jamie now had two secrets from Sara the first was that Sara's boyfriend was the main reason for her leaving, since he did attack her, and second, the doctors had told Jamie that by some miracle, Jamie was pregnant. Jamie laid down onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep, the pain medication made her exhausted at night. By nine am, Jamie was showered, and checked out of her hotel room. After calling her brother, since it was noon where he lived, made sure it was ok that she came to live with him for a little bit. Stopped at her bank, and closed her account, withdrawing the ten thousand dollars she had saved up the past five years. Jamie then stopped by her job, to tell her boss that she was sorry but she was quitting she was leaving town. Her boss, Dave, knew Jamie well enough to know that the attack was what was driving her to leave. He told Jamie that Sara had called nonstop for an hour at seven am, asking for her, then he gave her a hug and told her to take care of herself. With the final goodbyes to her coworkers, Jamie got into her car, and started for the long road trip to Boston.

A/N, I know weird title for a story, but I actually pulled the title from this quote: nothing is predestined; the obstacles of your past can become the gateways that lead to new beginnings. Which means that this chapter is Jamie's obstacle from her past, she has to deal with this and it will lead her into a new life, a new beginning, but will lead her back, unknown to her back to Sara, which won't happen for awhile, this story is complete but i'm posting a chapter at a time, I need to take Jamie through the next six years of her life before she heads back west.

Tell me what you think, this idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote it down into a story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I do not own anything from CBS.

The last week of September, Jamie spent driving thru the country to get to her brothers home in Boston. She hadn't seen her older brother in years, ever since he moved from San Francisco, after their mother died. Jamie was actually enjoying the trip, she finally got to sight see the country. Because she was still on pain medication, she stayed at cheap motels, she had to make her savings last, so she could sleep and rest before continuing her journey. Once she reached Boston, she called her brother to tell him that she should be there in about ten minutes. When she arrived at his house, she was greeted by Tim and his wife, Kathy. Both Tim and Kathy pulled her into a hug saying how happy they were to have her here. Tim grabbed her suitcases, while Kathy led her into the house, it was supper time after all. Once they were all together in the dining room, they sat down and got into a catching up on old times. Kathy and Tim knew about Jamies lifestyle, Jamie was very open. Tim told her that Sara had been calling all week, and he had simply had told her the truth that she wasn't here, respecting his sisters wishes, that she didn't want Sara to know about her anymore. Tim knew Jamie well enough not to push the real reason Jamie left California, she would talk about if she wanted too. Jamie thanked him for not revealing anything to Sara, she then told her brother and sister in law that she was pregnant, and didn't want Sara to know. As far as Sara knew Jamie had lost the baby in the attack, that almost took her life. Kathy told Jamie that she could stay here as long as she wanted to, they would be thrilled to have a baby in the house since they were still unable to have children of their own. Tim told her that they didn't want any money from Jamie, she was family, Jamie said she appreciated that, but she would help take care of some of the bills. Jamie in fact took care of the electric. It was the least she could do since it wouldn't be just Jamie staying here almost a year from now. The trio talked for another few hours, before Jamie became tired again, and went to bed.

_October_

After a few days of getting accustomed to her new home, Jamie finally started to call around for a new OB/GYN for her and the baby, afte she set up an appointment for the next day, she went shopping with Kathy. Kathy wanted to help Jamie get ready for the baby early, so they wouldn't be rushing around right before the baby was born. The two women ended up buying a wooden crib with a mattress, a changing table that was unisex, and Jamie bought some new things for her room, to make her feel more at home. She had lost everything in the fire, so she had nothing but the clothes she had bought after she had moved in with Sara. Jamie scolded herself, that she couldn't think about Sara, she knew she would never be able to completey forget Sara, but she had to get over it. Once they got home, Kathy helped Jamie set up her bedroom to make room for the baby, Jamie was very adament that she would be sharing her room with her baby, so she was always close.

The next day, Jamie went to the doctors who told her that she was at about three weeks, and the baby was perfectly fine, developing at a normal rate. He recommended her to start talking prenatal vitamens and to eat healthy, which wasn't a problem for Jamie since she was a health food nut. After getting the ultrasound picture, and making an appointment for three weeks from now, she went home to share it with her sister in law. When she got home, she found Kathy in the kitchen on the phone, telling who she knew it was, that Jamie doesn't want to talk to her and that she needed to stop calling here, it wasn't doing her any good. Kathy saw Jamie, and told Sara to stop harassing them, if she cared about Jamie at all she would just let her get on with her life and she hung up. Jamie thanked Kathy, and showed her the ultrasound picture. The next three weeks were filled with Kathy constantly buying Jamie things for her and the baby. Jamie got a job at a local health food store, she had a strong recommendation from her former boss Dave. Tim had received a promotion at his job so he took his family out on the town, Jamie had told her brother that was the most fun she had, had in awhile. At her next doctors appt, the doctor that everything was fine with baby. He told Jamie that he wanted to see her once every four weeks, for the next few months and he told her that her due date was June 15th. Before Jamie left the doctors office, she made scheduled her next appointment for a few days before thanksgiving, by then she would be at ten weeks. That night after work, Jamie went over to her new friends place where they were havng a get together. Jamie was making new friends fast, and now even though it had been only been not quite two months, she found herself thinking less and less about Sara as she made new friends, they helped her get her mind off of what she was trying to escape.

_November_

The next three weeks fo Jamies new life were filled with nothing but joy, she was having a blast with her new friends, and with her family. Kathy had tried to talk Jamie into go baby shopping, but Jamie said she wasn't going to buy anything more for the baby until she was sure what the babys sex was, what she did agree to was to go shopping for maternity clothes even though she was barely showing. Jamie really enjoyed her new job, and had recently been promoted to the level of supervisor, her boss told her that if she kept up the good work a year from now she could find herself either an assistant manager or a manager. Much to Jamie's amazement Kathy and Tim enjoyed the health food that she bought, you could tell that Tim was her brother, they had similar tastes in food. Even though she was at ten weeks, Tim was excited to become an uncle, he thought it would never happen. As scheduled a few days before thanksgiving, Jamie went to her doctors appointment where the doctor had nothing new to tell her, except that at her next appointment in december that as long as the baby cooperated they would be able to tell the babys sex. This excited Jamie who before she rushed out to get to work on time scheduled her next appointment for december twenty-second. This news excited Kathy as well, because she would finally be able to buy clothes for the baby, and Jamie would be able to get the bedding for the crib.

_December_

The next month seemed to drag on very slowly for Jamie, because she was waiting for the twenty-second to come. As much as she knew Kathy wanted to know the babys sex, she was going to keep it a surprise, for christmas. Jamie tried to keep herself busy by working, hanging out with her friends, and christmas shopping for her family and friends. By the twenty-second, Jamie was very anxious as she sat in the exam room. After her check up with the doctor, the ultrasound tech came in brought the baby on the screen for Jamie. She asked the expectant mother if she wanted to know the babys sex, Jamie said yes, she was told, and she left the doctors to put her plan into action. She went to a local baby store and bought a few things that she would give Kathy and Tim on christmas, that would tell what the babys sex was. Once home, Kathy cornered asking her, and Jamie lied by saying that the baby wouldn't cooperate, and she might be able to figure it out at her next appointment in January. On christmas day, after opening presents, the family started to get the food around for their christmas dinner, it would only be the three of them. While Kathy and Jamie were in the kitchen cooking, Jamie told Kathy that she had one more present for her. She pulled it out of the kitchen drawer who handed into Kathy, who opened it, and it took her a second to realize what it was telling her. Kathy yelled for her husband who came running into the kitchen asking what was wrong. Kathy told her that Jamie was going to have a baby girl. They were all excited and after many hugs, things settled down, during christmas dinner, Tim asked her if she had any ideas what she would name her baby. Jamie told her yes, she was going to name her baby Calleigh, she always liked that name. Kathy said that was a lovely name.

_Six months later..._

Jamie went into labor a day late, by three pm, Calliegh Lee Stone came into the world. The little girl was loved by all. Jamie's three days in the hospital with Calleigh were spent with her daughter bonding, she thought for a split second to call Sara and let her know about her baby girl, but decided against it, they would be better off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sara, she is owned by CBS.

Jamie, Kathy, and Tim enjoyed every moment they spent with Calleigh, she was the sweetest little girl they had ever met in their whole life. The first three months of Calleigh's life were uneventful, for Calleigh slept almost all of the time, and she didn't cry alot, she cried when she wanted her mother, when she needed changed, or when she was hungry. When Calliegh was around four months old she was able to sit up leaning against something. Jamie loved her little girl, Calleigh meant the world to Jamie, and the little girl knew it. Calleigh may be only be four months old but she completely adores her mother. It was around this time that Jamie received a phone call from Cindy's now husband that she had given birth to their first child, a son, they named Bryan and Cindy wanted Jamie to come visit. Jamie didn't want to go because she knew she would most likely run into Sara, but knew she had to go because Cindy was her friend. Jamie agreed to go but she asked Kathy to take care of Calleigh while she was in California, she still did not want Sara to know that Calleigh existed. After reluctantly saying goodbye to her baby girl, she boarded a flight that took her back to California. After an eight hour trip with a transfer, Jamie finally landed in San Francisco to be greeted by Jake, Cindy's husband. He took Jamie's bag, and they went to the hospital. Once at the hospital, much to Jamie's dismay she saw Sara when she walked into Cindy's hospital room. Sara looked horrible, she looked like she barely slept and she barely ate and their was something missing in her eyes. Jamie was standing in the doorway of Cindy's room, when Cindy looked up and saw Jamie standing there. She called out Jamie's name who fully stepped into the room, this caught Sara's attention, who smiled, Jamie learned after Sara left, that was pretty much the first time Sara had smiled since Jamie had left. While Sara was still in the room visiting her friend, Cindy struck up a conversation while Sara held Bryan. Cindy told her that she was glad that she came and that she looked really good, looked a lot better than the last time she had seen her. Jamie returned the compliment and told her friend that nothing or no one would could keep her from being here for her friend. This last line got the best of Sara, who quickly handed Bryan to Jake, told Cindy that she would see her later, she had to get back to work. Jamie avoided Sara's eyes as she left the room. Once Sara was gone, Jamie relaxed into the chair that Sara had occupied. Cindy asked her how she had been, how she liked living in Boston, and how her little girl was. Jamie told Cindy that she loved living in Boston, it was so nice there, and the people were really nice, and Calleigh was doing really well, she was with her brother and his wife, while she was in California. Cindy asked Jamie why she didn't bring Calleigh with she would have loved to meet the little girl. Jamie sighed and said she wanted to bring Calleigh, but after what had happened to her, she felt it wasn't safe for Calleigh. Which wasn't the whole truth, the real reason had just walked out the door a few minutes ago.

Next came the hard part for Jamie, she asked Cindy how Sara was, she didn't look to well. Cindy told her that after she had left Sara had fallen into a depression and had thrown herself into work, it was all she really knew, with that said Jamie dropped the conversation. When Jamie and Jake were told visiting hours were over, Jake took Jamie back to his place so she wasn't wasting money on a hotel for the night. Jamie was only staying until tomorrow night,she wanted to get back to her daughter, she missed her terribly. After getting the image of a broken Sara out of her mind, she was able to fall asleep finally. The next day, when Jake and Jamie went back to the hospital, Jake went into the room, while Jamie bought a bottle of water, when she started to head for Cindy's room, she was greeted by Sara who had just come out of the room. Trying to avoid her, Jamie tried to politely get past Sara, but to no avail, Sara grabbed Jamie's arm which made her jump. She caught Sara's eye, who asked her how she was. Jamie getting a smile on her face told Sara that she was doing really well, she really loved her life now. This saddened Sara a bit who asked if it was ok if the two could get a bite to eat and catch up. Jamie apologized saying that she was here to visit Cindy and Bryan and that she was going home in a few hours. Angered, Sara let go of Jamie's arm, said fine be that way, and stormed away. Jamie just watched Sara walk away before entering her friends room. By five o clock Jake took Jamie back to the airport, because of the time difference Jamie would land in Boston around eight pm, because this flight was nonstop. Telling Jake for his family to keep in touch with her, she boarded her flight. Once in Boston, Jamie got into her car and headed home, once home, she checked on her sleeping daughter, before joining her brother in the living room. Who asked her how she was doing, Jamie just looked at him, and told him that it was hard to be back there because she saw Sara, and how broken Sara looked, but she liked meeting Bryan, Cindy's little boy. After Kathy came home, the trio went their own ways to go to bed. Jamie was woken up by six am by a screaming little girl who saw her mommy was home. Jamie smiled and took Calliegh out of her crib. After getting the little girl ready for the day, the two girls joined Tim and Kathy for breakfast. Jamie had to go back to work, but Calleigh wouldn't have it, she had missed her mom, Jamie ended up calling off work and spending the entire day with just Calleigh.

Around Calleigh's first birthday, Jamie had met Paul Benner, a cute detective for the Boston PD, the two had started to date. Paul loved Calleigh, he told Jamie constantly how lucky she was to have a daughter like Calleigh. Calleigh had started to walk, she wasn't very good at but she was learning, which Paul loved, every time he would visit after a date with Jamie, he would help Calleigh practice her walking. Jamie was amazed at how much Paul loved Calleigh, which helped her fall in the love with him. After six months of dating, Jamie agreed to her and Calleigh moving in with Paul. Kathy was a little sad to see them go, but was happy for them, because Jamie was really moving on with her life, and she had fallen in love with a man who loved her and her little girl like she was his own. Jamie had talked to Paul about Calleigh, telling Paul how Calleigh was conceived and that she had no idea who Calleigh's real father was. Paul said he didn't care, as far as he was concerned Calleigh was his daugther. Calleigh sooned learn to talk, and called Paul her daddy. By the time Calleigh turned two, Paul and Jamie got married, Jamie finally was having her own dream come true. Jamie didn't mind Pauls constant call outs he was a respected detective of the city. Not to long after the couple were married, Jamie found out that she was pregnant again. This news thrilled Paul, he couldn't wait for Calleigh to have a sibling. The next year was filled with the couple getting ready for the arrival of their son, and Calleigh getting used to the fact that her mommy was going to have another child. Jamie assured Calleigh many times that even though there was going to be a new baby, she wouldn't love Calleigh any less than she already did, only love her more. After Calleigh was convinced she was telling her friends at her daycare and her aunt and uncle that she was going to be a big sister. By the time there was son was born, Paul and Jamie agreed to name their son Alex after his father, because Pauls middle name was Alexander. Calleigh loved Alex, she helped her parents take care of Alex as much as she could. Calleigh and Alex's birthday was only two months apart, they were approxmiately three years apart.

The day after Alex's second birthday, Jamie received news that would change her families lives forever. Paul had been killed in the line of duty. This completely devastated Jamie, which led to Kathy staying with the family to help out with the kids. A month after Paul had been killed, Jamie told Kathy that she couldn't live here anymore, everything reminded her of Paul. She then packed a bag for her and each of the kids, and Jamie, Calleigh, and Alex got onto a flight that took them to Vegas where they would be staying with a childhood friend of Jamie's, Crystal. What Jamie didn't know that three years before Sara herself had moved to Vegas where she accepted a position at the Vegas Crime Lab. Once the Benner's arrived in Vegas they were greeted by Crystal who was more than thrilled to have Jamie and her children stay with her. On the way back to Crystals two bedroom apartment they stopped at a local store, and purchased a pack n' play for Alex to sleep in, until Jamie found a place for her family. Once they arrived at Crystals, Alex was asleep for the night, and Calleigh was slowly getting there. Crystal showed Jamie to her second bedroom, the door bell rang, while Crystal went to answer the door. Jamie laid Alex down on the bed and asked Calleigh to keep an eye on him while she set his bed up. Once that was done, she laid Alex down, and let him cuddle up with his favorite blanket. She tucked Calleigh into the queen sized bed, and told Calleigh that if Alex woke up and woke her up before she came to bed to come and get her. Calleigh who was now five years old, nodded to her mother, and snuggled under the blankets. As Jamie left the room, she started to walk out to the living room, once there she called for Crystal, who said she was in the kitchen, while walking into the kitchen, Jamie started to tell Crystal how much she appreciated her letting them stay here until she got on her feet again, once she was fully in the kitchen, she saw who had been at the door, Jamie just stood there with her mouth hanging open, saying...Sara.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sara or any other characters created by CBS

Jamie never thought she would see Sara again, now that she has, she's left speechless. She did decide not to long after Calleigh was born that if anything should ever happen to her, then Sara would be granted guardianship of Calleigh, even though Sara did not know Calleigh existed. Oh man, Jamie thought to herself, Calleigh is down the hall, she knew in that moment that she wouldn't be able to keep Calleigh a secret from Sara any longer. She didn't even know Sara was living in Las Vegas now, she thought that Sara would never leave San Francisco. Soon Jamie's thoughts were interrupted. Crystal knew about Jamie's lifestyle since they have been friends forever now.

Sara: Jamie?

Jamie: Hello, Sara, didn't expect to see you here.

Sara: I'm just visiting a friend, how's Boston?

Jamie: Boston is fine, well at least it was ok when I left it behind.

Sara: What do you mean behind? In fact how are you?

Jamie: Considering what has happened, I'm doing better than I thought I would, and after my husband died, I couldn't live there anymore, so my family and I moved here. What are you doing here? Where's good ol' Mike at?

Sara: I'm sorry for your loss, I'm living here now, I work at the Vegas Crime Lab, have been for three years and the last thing I heard about Mike was that he was killed on the job. I stopped keeping tabs on that man when I broke up with like six years ago.

Jamie: To be honest, I'm not sorry that he died, I know thats a little mean, but all things considering the world is better off without that man it.

Jamie was trying to avoid telling Sara the whole truth about the time she left.

Jamie: So what happened between the two of you, I thought things were getting serious, I mean you guys were living together, and I could have sworn I overheard him the one day talking about asking you to marry him.

Sara: Honestly, the day you left, I broke, after I watched you drive away I just sat outside hoping you would come back, then Cindy and Mike came out and half dragged me back inside, I laid down on your bed, and cried myself to sleep, when I woke up later, I told Mike to get out, I didn't want to be with him. He was furious, said something, about what he's done so that he and I could be together, and a bunch of other stuff. To this day I still don't understand what he was talking about.

Jamie sighed at this.

Jamie: I do but I really don't want to talk about it, so how did you end up here in Vegas?

Sara: I needed a change of scenery, after I saw you in the hospital visiting Cindy, I couldn't take it anymore, everything reminded me of you, so I left, just like you did, and tried to start my life over.

Jamie: You didn't leave the way I did, our reasons were completely different.

Sara was about to say something when they were interrupted.

Calleigh: Mommy?

Jamie: Hey baby, what's wrong is Alex awake?

Calleigh: No he's still sleeping I just can't sleep, I'm hungry.

Jamie: Crystal do you have anything light Calleigh can snack on? Like an apple or an orange?

Crystal: Yeah I do, Here's an orange, and some coloring books for Calleigh.

Calleigh: Thank you.

Crystal: You're welcome angel.

Jamie: Baby, come here, sit with mommy, and I'll peel that orange while you color.

Calleigh: Ok.

Jamie pulled Calleigh up onto her lap, and told Sara to continue. Sara is trying to comprehend this little girl, she didn't know Jamie was a mother.

Sara: How old are you Calleigh?

Calleigh: I'm five years old and my little brother is two.

Sara: Five years old? Jamie?

Jamie: I know, I'm sorry, it's just with Mike in the picture, I couldn't let you know that the pregnancy survived my attack.

Sara: Why didn't you tell me, I had every right to know, what about our agreement?

Jamie: That changed when you didn't come see me in the hospital and then I walked in on the two of you, I knew who you had chosen so I left.

Sara: I tried to visit you in the hospital, I was there the first day, but they wouldn't let me and Mike in after that first day. After you had that seizure, the doctors told me it would be in the best interest for your life if we didn't come visit again.

Jamie: Think about that day, what exactly happened leading up to my seizure, after you arrived at the hospital.

Sara: Well, I was sitting by your bedside, asking God not to take you from me, then Mike said we had to go, and then you started convulsing. Wait a minute? Are you saying that you hated Mike so much that his voice almost killed you in your coma?

Jamie: No, this is going to be harder than I thought. You just don't get it. What a great CSI you are, can't even see what is right in front of your face.

Sara: What don't I get Jamie, huh?

Jamie: Crystal? Can you take Calleigh into the living room, she's been through enough.

Crystal: Sure, come on Calleigh.

Jamie watched Crystal and Calliegh leave the kitchen, and turned back to face Sara.

Sara: Well tell me what is it, what was it about Mike that you couldn't stand?

Jamie: It wasn't like that, the only problem I had with Mike up until that day was the fact that he was dating you.

Sara: Well then, if you can't be honest with me about why you left me then I'll just leave.

Jamie: Sara, let me explain.

Sara getting angry: Then explain it, I fell apart after you left, I loved you, we going to raise a child together, then you just up and left, how did Mike make you leave me?

Jamie was steaming now: Sara, Mike was the one who attacked me!! Somehow he had found out about us, and told me I had to leave that I was no longer wanted, I didn't believe him because I knew you better than that, and he started attacking me with that friggin baseball bat.

Sara was speechless: I'm so sorry Jamie, but what about Calleigh?

Jamie: The doctors told me after I woke up that by some miracle the baby survived the attack, and I knew that as long as you stayed with him, neither I or the baby would be safe, so I left.

Sara: He left no evidence behind at the crime scene, and before we could get a statement you were gone.

Jamie: Well it's too late now isn't it, he's dead. It's just too late for it.

Sara: But is it too late for us? I've never stopped loving you Jamie, I tried to get in contact with you but your brother and his wife told me that if I really cared about you I would just leave you alone so I did.

Jamie: I don't know, Sara. But what I do know is that I'm not ready to talk about this, it's only been a month since I lost my husband, and I have two children that I have to think about now. I do still love you, I could never get myself to stop, I just need time to think about it.

Sara's phone rang.

Sara: I have to go duty calls. Can we get together for lunch or a drink just to talk?

Jamie: Yeah, I'd like that, we can catch up.

Sara: Bye Jamie.

Jamie: Bye.

Jamie watched Sara leave, and asked herself what she was getting herself into. She made her way into the living room and cleaned Calleigh up, and the two of them went to bed, after saying goodnight to Crystal.

Crystal: Jamie, I'm sorry, I didn't know that Sara was the one that you used to talk about.

Jamie: It's ok Crystal, it was going to happen sooner or later, goodnight.

When Jamie and Calleigh got into bed, Calleigh cuddled up right against her mom, and fell to sleep. Jamie laid there thinking about Sara, and what it would mean to let her back into her life, and into Calleigh and Alex's life. The only thing Jamie was sure about was, she needed to her and her family time to grieve the loss of Paul. But it didn't mean that her and Sara couldn't be friends, right now she needed all of the friends she could get.


End file.
